


Álíesan

by keiran_emrys



Series: Summer Pornathon 2011 - Team Envy [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Beads, BDSM, Bondage, Community: summerpornathon, D/s, Dom!Merlin, Gag, Kink, M/M, Sex Toys, bottom!Arthur, wrist tied to ankle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiran_emrys/pseuds/keiran_emrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin knew how much Arthur loved that gag, knew how it made Arthur feel secure, like his noises were just for Merlin’s ears only. And Merlin would never deny Arthur anything he wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Álíesan

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for the Summer Pornathon - Challenge #1: Sex Toys. Entry #6.

“Well, well, what do we have here?”

Merlin circled, like a wolf stalking its prey. They didn’t do this often, but when they did… well, let’s just say that Merlin took to his new role all too brilliantly. He was a bloody natural. But you wouldn’t hear any complaining about it,  _fuck no_  you wouldn’t.

“Arthur Pendragon, bound and gagged. At my mercy. What  _would_  you’re father think?” Merlin crouched down to whisper close to Arthur’s ear. “What do you think he would do, if he knew you were at the mercy of a servant? A  _sorcerer_? Hm? Arthur, don’t you know it’s rude to ignore a question when it’s been asked of you.” 

A low keening sound erupted from behind the gag in Arthur’s mouth. Merlin smiled and petted the side of his Prince’s face. 

“There there, pet. Do you want the gag off? Is that it? Do you want everyone to hear your screams? Your begging? Do you want that darling?”

Arthur moaned again, but shook his head. Merlin’s smile turned into a smirk; he knew how much Arthur loved that gag, knew how it made Arthur feel secure, like his noises were just for Merlin’s ears only. And Merlin would never deny Arthur anything he wanted.

“Good boy.” Merlin stood up and walked back towards Arthur’s bed, taking a moment to consider the various objects scattered across it. He glanced back at Arthur’s bent over form, at the red tip of his cock that he could only see a hint of. It was such a shame to hide such a lovely thing, but Arthur wanted to be bound wrist to ankles and Merlin had done it for him. It wasn’t the first time Arthur had asked to put in this position; it was his favorite after all. 

Merlin turned back to the bed and quickly plucked a vial of oil from the bed, along with a short string of beads. The beads were made of some precious stone, rubbed smooth and polished until they shined; they would not look out of place on a noblewoman’s neck. But these beads would never belong there, would never be seen outside this room.

Merlin kneeled down behind Arthur, running a soothing hand along his back, lightly dragging his nails down his spine. He felt a jolt in the pit of his stomach as he saw the thin, light trails that bloomed on the pale skin. It made him look owned. It made him look like  _Merlin’s_.

Silently, Merlin coated his fingers in the oil and brought them to touch softly against Arthur’s entrance. The sudden sensation of something there made Arthur jolt forward as much as his bonds would allow, then push back, shamelessly asking for more. 

Merlin methodically prepared him, staying clear away from the spot he knew Arthur wanted him to touch. When he was able to push three fingers deep into Arthur with little resistance he knew Arthur was ready. Merlin slowly withdrew his fingers, teasing, knowing how frustrated it made the Prince. 

He carefully covered the first bead with oil and set it at Arthur’s entrance, but he did not push forward. Merlin waited, holding the bead—which was no larger than the width of his thumb—against Arthur. He waited until the telltale signs of Arthur’s impatience showed and small pleading sounds could be heard from behind the gag. Through his legs Merlin could see Arthur’s cock, stiff and red and dribbling from the tip. 

“Do you want it Arthur? Do you want me to fill you up with these beads; let you feel them pressing together inside you? You’re very tight, you know. I’m not sure if they’ll all fit,” Merlin spoke casually, almost offhandedly. “But I suppose we’ll have to see, now won’t we?” 

The first bead was always the most difficult to get in, so much of Arthur resisting the small round stones. But after, it’s so much easier. After that first one Arthur’s body became greedy; pulling the rest of the beads in, sucking them into himself, no resistance. It makes Merlin flush with arousal just thinking about it, about each bead getting sucked into Arthur’s greedy little hole. 

When they’d reached near the last few beads, it got more difficult. Arthur was already so full, the beads inside surely pressing against the walls inside and that one spot that shoots lightning up his spine and makes him see stars behind his eyelids. If only he could move, shift them inside himself. 

Instead of pushing another bead in, Merlin decided it’s time to play with his favorite toy. With a small tug he pulled on the string of beads, causing Arthur to jerk his hips and let out a muffled yelp. Merlin gave another tug, and another, and another, until Arthur was practically writhing. Arthur continued to make pleading noises from behind his gag, begging Merlin to let him have his release. 

Merlin knew Arthur was near his breaking point, so he gentled his tugging to a slow, steady pull. One by one the beads were pulled out. Every couple beads Merlin started to tease again, pushing a bead back in and tugging it out several times; a parody of fucking that makes Arthur’s cock twitch against his stomach. 

When there is still a few beads left inside Arthur Merlin leant over his curled form and placed his lips next Arthur’s ear. Arthur panted through his nose, eyes closed, body trembling. Small throaty whimpers escaped ever so often, serving to remind Merlin just how close to the edge Arthur was. 

“Are you ready pet? Are you ready to come?” Arthur groaned and nodded his head as frantically as he could. Merlin smirked in satisfaction and sat back adjusting his grip on the string. “Then come for me.” 

Arthur’s hips jerked forward at Merlin’s command pulling the string taught. Merlin continued to pull out the beads, but faster than before. The feel of it sent Arthur over the edge. Thick, white ropes of come painted the floor and his chest, and Arthur shook through his orgasm, pushing his hips forward as much as he could. His thighs tensed and his toes curled and Merlin sat back and watched with a smile and hooded eyes.

When Arthur finally stopped coming—it had felt like hours and really Merlin would never forget the beauty of Arthur’s body when he completely let go—he twitched with the aftershocks of it. His skin felt charged, oversensitive, and he let out a small sob when Merlin ran his hands up and down his back again.

“There, there Arthur. You did well. You were so good for me pet.”

Later, when Merlin had released him from his bindings and they were curled up together in Arthur’s bed, Arthur would press a kiss to Merlin’s chest, right where his heart was and Merlin would hold him tighter before both fell into deep slumber.


End file.
